The Real Deal
by RickyBallon
Summary: After helping Corey out of a jam Nick Mallory takes a sudden interest in Corey. Maybe there's more to Nick than meets the eye. WARNING: CoreyXNick yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Saved in the Nick of Time

The Real Deal

Corey rounded the corner faster than he'd ever done before. He leaped over fire hydrants, dodged pedestrians and managed to slide under a narrow opening of a chain linked fence without losing speed. Corey had to get of the street. He bolted into the first alleyway he came across and pressed himself against the cold hard brick wall. Corey began to realize just how out of breath he really was and soon started coughing and wheezing.

Several minuets passed and the world stopped spinning and he could see straight. Corey glanced around making sure he was truly alone. No sign of his pursuer, he must have lost 'em. Satisfied, he reached into his orange-brownish beanie with hands slightly shaking in anticipation. Corey grinned as he held the most taboo item he'd ever gotten his hands on. A naughty magazine!

"Swwweet!" Corey mused as he ogled the seductive woman gracing the cover. Not wasting any time he opened to a random page and turned beat red from what he beheld. He stared at the photo until it was forever imprinted into his memory. It was onto the next page of

"Gotcha you disgusting little perv!" Corey was yanked by the collar so hard he choked for a second. Hurling him into open street Corey stared up at his older sister Trina who had a crazy sinister grin on her face. She held the magazine up to Corey's face.

"Care to explain what you've got here, little brother?" Trina cooed in a sickening cute tone.

Corey couldn't speak. His mouth could only hang open in a look of utter terror. He knew what was coming. Trina had been waiting for a day like this. A day that she could pay Corey back for all the humiliation he'd put her through. In one fell swoop Trina was going to publicly brand him a pervert and ruin his life.

"Hey everyone!" Trina held up the magazine in triumph yelling, "Corey Riffin is a filthy pervert who looks at dirty magazines!"

Corey shut his eyes expecting to hear laughter or disgusted remarks, or both at the same time. He couldn't believe the one time he screwed up he'd pay this dearly for it.

"Nick Mallory has seen that issue," commented a very cool sounding voice.

Trina and Corey turned theirs heads to see the only person around was none other than local cool cat Nick Mallory leaning against a nearby lamp post. He was wearing his typical red jacket over his green t-shirt and a care free expression on his face. Trina released her iron grip on Corey as he landed with a thud.

"Hu...hunky Nick Mallory!" Even from where Corey was he could hear Trina's heart pounding in her chest. She floated over to the heart throb and began gushing over him. Nick glanced down at the magazine still in Trina's hand and smiled.

"Nick Mallory can appreciate the mammary glands on that woman."

Trina froze mid sentience staring at Nick slowly losing her smile. She looked at the magazine then at Nick, then she looked at the magazine again and finally at Nick again. She spun around facing away from Nick. Trina woefully examined her chest for a moment then went red with rage. Corey thought she was going to have a freak out diary moment as flames began igniting from her eyes. She then gave a window-shattering shrill cry.

"MINA!" A moment passed until Trina's loyal friend zoomed into view and stopping just in front of her. Trina seemed to have calmed down but still had a nasty frown on her face.

"Yeah Trina?" Mina asked excitedly.

Trina angrily pointed to her breasts and demanded, "Thoughts on my chest size?"

"Petite and perfect!" Mina proudly answered. To Mina's horror her response only made Trina shake with rage.

"How much money do you have on you?!" Trina roared. Mina thought for a moment and nervously started to say something when Trina interrupted her.

"Splugh!" Trina held a hand up to Mina's face to stop her from talking, "Hunky Nick Mallory doesn't like petite. Therefore, I'm going to get the biggest most illegal implants ever!"

Trina disappeared for a few seconds before pulling up in her car, "Get in Mina, we're going to Tijuana!" Mina mouthed what looked like a sign of protest but quickly resigned to getting in Trina's car and speeding away. Corey dusted himself off and smiled seeing his sister's revenge get foiled by her own insecurities.

"Here's your D-Mag Corey Riffin." Nick handed the dirty magazine to Corey who quickly stuffed it back in his beanie.

"Hey, thanks Nick!" Corey beamed, "You really saved my butt today!" Nick gave a smile.

"Nick Mallory understands that the human body as a thing of beauty that shouldn't be a cause of shame." Corey laughed not really sure if Nick was being serious or not. He then felt he could make his exit then.

"Coolness! Well, see ya around Nick!" Corey began to walk away.

"Corey Riffin." Nick said calmly as he stopped leaning on the lamp post. He walk right up to Corey with an intrigued look in his eyes.

"Nick Mallory would like to hang out with you for the evening."

Corey didn't quite know what to make of this. Nick Mallory wanted to hang out with him of all people? He always knew Nick was pretty cool but Corey never made an effort to be his friend. Then a thought crossed his mind, if he become friends with Nick Mallory then that would guarantee half the town would support Grojband (or at least all the girls in school would.) Corey could just imagine sold out performances simply because Nick mentioned it!

"Yeah," Corey grinned, "I'm totally down with hanging!"

"Nice," Nick nodded with approval, "Hop on Nick's ride." As he finished his sentence Nick seemingly produced a moped bike from nowhere and an extra helmet for Corey.

Corey's eyes lit up, "Dang..." He wasted no time, Corey strapped on the helmet and got on the back of Nick's moped. Corey wasn't sure what hanging out with Nick Mallory would be like but he had a good feeling that something good will come out of it.


	2. Chapter 2 Hilltop Hangout

Wind whipping in his face, Corey couldn't help but smile as he and Nick Mallory rode through downtown Peaceville. Corey had never been on a moped bike, but he was enjoying it to the fullest. There was just something very pleasant in the air that evening. He made a mental note to get a motorcycle once he hit high school. Nick suddenly made a sharp turn at a light, Corey was jerked so far to the side he thought he'd fall off the bike.

_Maybe I'll stick to four wheels_, thought Corey as he felt his heart start up again.

"You really should hold on to something Corey Riffin." Nick calmly suggested.

Corey realized he had placed his hands in his lap the whole time they were riding. Corey looked at the sides of the moped but couldn't see any handle or grip to hold on to! He began to quietly panic as the seconds ticked by and he still could potentially fall off at some bump in the road. Corey then realized an easy solution. He'd seen it done in movies all the time so he figured it shouldn't be too weird. Corey reached out and placed his hands on Nick Mallory's hips.

"Whoa!" Corey exclaimed in surprise. He could feel Nick had rock hard abs. He must have practically lived at the gym to get them in this shape Corey thought. It made him a little jealous how in shape Nick was, not that Corey was out of shape but he was much more on the slender side that actually muscle. Corey expected Nick to react to his less than subtle sound of shock but he didn't even flinch. Corey concluded that Nick must get that reaction a lot.

The moped came to a stop at a light. Corey decided to take the opportunity to get some answers. "Hey, so where we heading?"

"Nick Mallory's spot." He replied.

"Kay...," Corey said with a raised eyebrow, "And where is that?"

"Not far." he replied.

The light went green and Corey was still in the dark about where they were going to hangout. Corey tried to see what street they were on except all he could see was the back of Nick's red jacket. He turned his head a saw they'd left the city. They turned onto a dirt road Corey had never been on. It was nice to get out of the city, Corey felt a pleasant feeling again, but he couldn't figure out what it was. The evening air just seemed sweet.

_Peaches?_ Corey couldn't mistake that smell. Nick must have been wearing some sort of cologne that reminded him of peaches.

"We're here." Nick said as he cut the engine.

They'd stopped at the top of a hill overlooking a small stream. A large oak tree graced the hilltop creating a peaceful atmosphere. It also had a killer view of Peaceville. Corey began wonder if this spot had enough space to throw a concert.

"Dang, pretty sick hangout spot you got here, Nick!" Corey, like the sap he was, was trying to find his house from their vantage point.

Nick leaned against the tree, staring off at the city. "Nick comes here when he needs to get his unwinding done." He then looked at Corey and gave him an easy smile. "So, how does Corey Riffin unwind?"

Corey thought for a moment and sat on the grass crossing his legs before answering, "I don't."

Nick tilted his head and looked almost worried.

Corey shrugged, "I mean, I never get wound up enough that I need to unwind or whatever. I pretty much just roll with life and rock out!"

Nick was silent for a moment, then actually started chuckling! Corey couldn't recall a time ever seeing Nick Mallory laugh in any shape or form.

"Did...I say something funny?" Corey asked, with a puzzled look.

"Corey Riffin," Nick mused, "You're an idiot."

"Hey!" Corey whined, slightly hurt.

Nick raised a hand up and smiled reassuringly, "Some people would think that would be a bad thing; on the contrary, Nick Mallory thinks that makes you the most real person that Nick Mallory knows."

Nick walk over to Corey from the tree. "Everyone else tries to hide their ignorance, act like they are smarter than really are. Not you, you don't hide. You know who you are and understand your ignorance." Nick put his hand on Corey's shoulder. "And that makes you, Corey Riffin, the wisest one of all."

Corey watched as Nick knelt in front of him, forming a bowl with hands. "Is it not the emptiness that is the most valuable part of a vessel?" Corey swore, for instant he beheld the infinite cosmos swirling within Nick's cupped hands.

"That vessel..." Nick rose and slowly placed his hands on the sides of Corey's head, "...is right here." The scent of peaches was so strong that Corey got a little light headed in a strange good way. Nick's face was inches away from his. His big blue eyes were so animated and focused they seemed to sparkle.

"Uh...cool?" Corey stammered. He had no clue as to what Nick just said, but for some reason he didn't want Nick to let go of him. He wanted to say something meaningful, but nothing came out. He began to think this was related to what Laney said to him a while back.

Nick pulled his hands back and sat down next to Corey. "Nick is thankful you decided to hangout."

"Oh...yeah?" Corey started to gain his senses, now that Nick wasn't up in his face.

Nick nodded, "You're the real deal."

Corey laughed, "When did you become a zen master?"

Nick didn't answer; Corey wondered if he knew he was only joking. A few uncomfortable moments passed before Corey thought of a question that had been bugging him.

"Say Nick, mind if I ask you something?"

"Nick will try to answer." he nodded.

"My sister...Trina." Corey grimaced, "Do you...have a...uh, well, what do you think of her?"

"Her every action is a sad desperate cry for help." Nick bluntly stated. "If she doesn't decide to mature soon, Nick thinks she'll have a difficult time finding a happy life."

Corey wasn't expecting that sort of an answer. It made him almost feel bad for Trina. Nick seemed to really have a talent to read people. Maybe he should bring Nick to band practice and have him read everyone!

Corey stood up and stretched till he he heard light the snapping in his back.

"Hey! You totally should come to band practice tomorrow, at my place!" Corey exclaimed, "It's just what the band needs, a little Nick Mallory flare!"

Nick smiled, "Nick Mallory will clear his schedule."

"Sweet!" Corey jumped making a fist pump.

Nick causally glanced at his phone when it started vibrating. "Nick needs to attend to a family event; need a ride home?"

Corey beamed, "You know it, Bro!" It felt good being friends with Nick Mallory he thought.

Nick was adjusting his helmet and about to start the engine to his moped. Corey held on to Nick as soon as he was seated. After a few moments Corey chimed in,

"Hey Nick, what's that cologne your wearing? It's smells pretty cool!"

Nick turned and smiled, "What cologne?"

"Whooooa..."


	3. Chapter 3 Unwinding

Chapter 3

Corey hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, as he gleefully jumped out of bed. He knew today was going to rock. With Nick Mallory hanging out with Grojband, all sorts of opportunities were now open to them. Corey could just imagine everyone getting along with Nick, who knows, Nick could become their official stage manager or even kick start their own record label company! Just thinking about made him giddy with excitement. Corey pulled his head out of the clouds long enough to realize he'd spent a ridiculous amount of time (at least in Corey's case) gussying himself up in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth for more than five seconds, and he even used Trina's expensive scented body wash! And now Corey stood in front of the mirror trying to get his blue hair to part a certain way, when he knew his signature beanie would just cover it up.

"What am I doing?" Corey tried to say out loud with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Corey spit and rinsed out his mouth. He looked in the mirror and gave his best Corey Riffin 'what's up' look. It was spot on, but he didn't feel relaxed like he should. Something in the pit of his stomach felt clenched or wound up too tight. Corey couldn't remember ever feeling this anxious.

"I'm just gonna introduce Nick to the band," Corey assured his reflection. "Why would I be nervous about that?"

When Corey didn't receive an answer, he went back to his routine and got dressed. The night before Corey planned out an outfit he was going to wear today, but looking at it again he decided to go with his usual look.

"He'll think I'm trying too hard..." Corey mumbled. Why was he so worried how Nick would react to him he thought.

"Nick thinks I'm awesome, because I don't care what other people think!" Corey assured himself.

When he got down to the garage, Corey plopped down on the beat up makeshift couch. He felt a weight of anxiety lifted off his chest just being in the comfort of his bands home base. Corey rolled over, enjoying the easing affect the crumb covered couch had on his mind. Corey once again felt that today was going to be awesome. The sound footsteps caused Corey to fall off the couch and scramble to his feet a nervous wreak.

Who would show up this early to band practice?! Corey's mind was reeling, wondering who could be coming up to the garage door. He held his breath for about ten seconds before he realized the footsteps kept walking by. Corey blew a raspberry in frustration and laid back down on the couch. What was he so worked up about? He knew Nick always came late to events, but in a cool way that somehow worked.

Corey knew deep down why he was on edge, but it wasn't just about Nick. Corey was dealing with a situation he'd never encountered before. It began with the huge mistake he made about a week ago. Corey had caught the attention of the high school drama teacher who mistook his usual antics as a clear sign of a trained improv actor. Corey had stupidly lied and told him Grojband was an improv group. He landed a gig at the local comedy club, which normally would be precisely what Corey wanted. He even had a whole gimmick planned out for Grojband to perform as comedy musicians, except there was a very big flaw in his plan: Trina was still out of town with no sign of showing up anytime soon. He didn't think she'd be gone this long and thus deprive him of her strategic angst-fueled diary lyrics.

Corey could only stare at the ceiling, hoping to miraculously develop the talent to write killer lyrics on his own. He pulled his beanie over his eyes as images of being booed off stage fulled Corey's head. He knew Grojband could be amazing if he could just get inspiration!

Corey felt as if his hearing had increased by a hundred fold. The sound of a small motor having its engine cut just out front was so clear Corey swears he'd developed super powers. Footsteps approach the garage door, Corey almost let out a high pitched squeak sound. The garage door opened on its own with Nick Mallory's easy going smile behind it. Corey realized he was sitting on the garage door remote. He quickly tossed it to the side and sat up.

"Nick my man!" Corey grinned as his voice cracked, "You made it!"

Nick nodded and walked over to the stage Kin and Kon built for the band. He inspected it for a few moments before leaning against the nearest wall. Corey was somewhat dumbfounded why Nick had shown up so early.

"So, why'd you show up this quick? Band practice probably won't start for..." Corey pretended to look at his phone, "uh...well, a while..."

"Nick Mallory understands how serious you take band practice," Nick brushed his hair back. "Nick respects that, and doesn't want to miss a moment of it."

Corey rolled his eyes and laughed a bit too hard, "Man, it's not like I'm some super _serious_ band task master!" He tried to jump on the couch but completely missed, landing on his back knocking the wind out him. Coughing and wheezing, Corey attempted to assume a comfy position on the couch. "I mean, I take it seriously when we need to get stuff done, but most of the time everybody does what needs to be done so we're like, super chill!" Corey looked at his phone to check for messages he knew weren't there as he continued. "Lanes makes sure we show up on time and generally acts as our band manager. If there are hitches in the plan," Corey stumbled over his words, "Lanes is the man...bro...uh...guy that fixes...that." He cleared his throat trying desperately to recover from his string of awkward moments.

"Oh! and Kin and Kon handle tech, like lights, sound check, and pyro. And I—" Corey made an air guitar riff with his hands. "Bring. The. Attitude!"

Corey held his pose waiting for Nick to chuckle or say something zen. There was instead a long pause. Nick's smile had faded a long time ago. He was just looking at Corey like he'd seen him look at Trina. Corey felt a knot ball up in his stomach the longer Nick stared. He felt like he was going to throw up if he didn't let something out.

"GHHAAAAAA!" Corey groaned while pulling at his hair, "I'm sorry, Nick. I'm just not on my game today!" Corey felt like he was panicking, "I'm all wound up and I don't know what to do!" Corey whined as he began pacing in front of the stage. He took a deep breath and held his own arms in place for security. "The thing is, I'm not...so...good with coming up with lyrics," Corey wrinkled his nose, "on my...own. I need...well, Trina helps me, but that's all I can say!" Corey felt an overwhelming sense of defeat as he trudged back to the couch flopping down on it mournfully. "I'm just a phoney with a big mouth."

As Corey's eyes adjusted they saw that Nick was standing right over him. He wasn't smiling but his eyes were soft and non judgmental. Corey opened his mouth.

"Whaaa...-" Before he could make the sound of utter confusion Nick placed a finger against his lips hushing him. His his hands placed themselves on either side of Corey's head for support as he got on top of him! Corey thought about pushing Nick off, but something inside of him wanted to see where this was leading. Nick's expressionless face didn't seem to change at all, but from Corey's point of view he was watching a fireworks display of emotions. Nick wrapped his arms around the back of Corey's neck as he gave him a tender hug. Nick's baby soft smooth cheek pressed against Corey's own. "Nick Mallory has already told you, "he whispered in Corey's ear, "you're the real deal Corey Riffin. Don't ever forget that."

Nick moved his head until Corey was looking right into his eyes. Corey's heart was pounding in his ears and his face was flushed. Nick gave a smile possibly noticing both reactions the same time Corey was aware of them. "Now," he breathed, "let Nick Mallory help you unwind."

Corey watched as Nick gently pulled him into a kiss. A wave of concerns, anxiety, and fear hit Corey like nothing he'd ever experienced. Then, slowly it all receded only leaving him with warmth and excitement. Corey closed his eyes as he let Nick continue his steamy assault on Corey's lips. The smell of sweet peaches made him dizzy in an amazing way. But Corey didn't want to play passive forever. He put his own arms around Nick as he slowly gained more confidence. Corey just felt like he let his brain take a break while his instincts took the wheel. Before Corey knew it, he was on top of Nick making out like a boss. When they made the switch, Nick didn't put up any resistance, like he knew what Corey wanted just from the pressure of his movements.

Corey broke off and was softly panting. He blinked several times as if to check if this was really happening to him. Corey quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve from the build up of saliva. He suddenly got worried that Nick might be insulted, thinking he was wiping off the kiss! Before he could ruin the moment apologizing, Nick leaned in planting small kisses on Corey's neck. He let out a slight moan at the surprise. "Oh...man..." Corey breathed, "Oh...man..." Corey couldn't seem to be able to articulate anything else. Nick's hot breath his neck was driving him crazy.

Corey's hand found its way to his belt as he tried to start undoing it. Nick quickly took Corey's hand and gently moved it away before it could finish. Nick smiled. "Nick thinks that's a bit advanced for this stage."

Corey instantly became fiercely embarrassed. "Sorry," he whispered, "I'm still new to, well...this."

Corey let himself rest on Nick's chest. He wanted to say something meaningful but all he could muster was, "Wow, did that just really happen?" Nick's arms answered by putting themselves around Corey's waist. It felt so inviting and awesome to Corey. He gave a sigh as he buried his face into Nick's chest.

"I'm pretty confident," Corey chuckled, "that I'm not so wound up any more." Corey didn't have any worries where he was. Nick was something special, like a dream. A really really awesome dream. Corey gave Nick an extra big squeeze, reveling in the new feelings he'd discovered today.

"C-Core?"

Corey turned and saw Laney, standing in the garage entrance looking very shocked and confused.

_Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to develop. Classes and work have taken a toll on me. I'll try to finish this by the end of October, or at least release another chapter. As always please be honest and let me know how I can improve my writing. Thanks! _

_-R_


End file.
